


Empty

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: HichiIchi Week 2019, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Hollows usually have a set amount of emotions, so these extra emotions that Shiro has confuses him. There’s one thing that Shiro knows for sure, however, and it’s that Ichigo makes him feel whole.





	Empty

A Hollow's existence was supposed to be empty, void of most human emotions and running only on instinct...

If that was Shiro's life, he'd be alright with it. But all these extra emotions that came with being attached to a human, and being a Shinigami's Zanpakuto? Fuck that, fuck Aizen, and fuck whoever was responsible for shoving a being like him into a life of constant and confusing emotions.

They kept getting worse, too.

What started as a basic need to preserve his own life turned into a constant worrying over his master's health and safety. He didn't even know when or how his emotions had changed, but damn it if he didn't find himself caring about that stupid orange-haired bastard...

Shiro huffed and plopped himself down on the side of a skyscraper. He shoved the larger of his two Zanpakuto into the window beside him. The crunch of glass wasn't nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be.

_'Zangetsu?'_ He heard his master's voice echo through the inner world. _'Everything okay? Your spiritual pressure feels agitated.'_

"I'm fine," Shiro muttered. "Just tired. And bored."

_'That's not like you,'_ Ichigo said, matter-of-factly.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can I come out yet?"

_ 'I'll be home in a few minutes.' _

Shiro groaned and laid back on the skyscraper. As much as he still wanted to be irritated, he found excitement had swelled up in his chest. He couldn't wait to get out of this place, or so he told himself, but the truth was that he was more excited to see Ichigo than he was to escape.

_ 'Alright, I'm in my apartment now.' _

Shiro sighed in relief. _Finally..._

He wasted no time in materializing in Ichigo's apartment. He turned his eyes on the 21-year-old, and a grin instantly spread across his lips.

"How was your day?" Shiro asked, turning to poke idly at the kitchen counter. He couldn't let Ichigo know _just_ how happy he was to see him.

"Long," Ichigo sighed.

Shiro frowned at the weight in Ichigo's voice. He stepped up to Ichigo and signalled for him to turn around. Once Ichigo had turned around, Shiro started rubbing his shoulders.

Ichigo hummed a little in appreciation.

"What did you do today?" Shiro asked.

"Can't you see what I do?" Ichigo questioned.

"I can, but yer daily life is too borin' for me to bother watchin'."

Ichigo snorted at that. "Alright, well, in that case. I went to work this morning, and then I had class in the afternoon. My boss asked me to stay late at work, so I had to run to get to class on time. Then it was a three-hour lecture, and now I have a big assignment due next week now."

"That sucks," Shiro muttered.

Ichigo chuckled. "Tell me about it."

Shiro grinned and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's neck. He continued to rub Ichigo's shoulders, feeling his Shinigami melt under his hands. Shiro liked this, knowing exactly how to turn Ichigo on. It made him feel in control despite calling Ichigo his King.

"Shiro," the groan slipped out of Ichigo's mouth just as Shiro sucked on his neck. "Don't, ungh, you're gonna make me hard."

Shiro chuckled. "That's the whole point, King."

"I just got home. I'm still in my work clothes," Ichigo whined.

Shiro laughed. "Well, then let's get ya out of those clothes."

Ichigo groaned in submission and turned around. He draped his arms over Shiro's shoulders as he leaned in and kissed him.

Shiro grinned into the kiss. Ichigo was tired, sure, but he'd had a long day and needed to let out some of his tension. It was on days like this that Shiro knew he could push Ichigo over the edge, get him to be a little rougher, to let loose... And give Shiro exactly what he wanted.

As Ichigo took charge in the kiss, he grabbed Shiro by his sleeves and pulled him towards the bedroom, stumbling over a chair and a coffee table on the way there. He laid Shiro back on the bed and stopped kissing him for a moment so he could straddle Shiro's hips instead. He rubbed their groins together, searching for friction. Shiro gripped Ichigo's hips and pulled him closer.

Ichigo, who had an infinitely greater amount of patience than Shiro, slid off the other and found a bottle of lube sitting in the side drawer.

Shiro whined against his will and started to undress himself. "C'mon, King, hurry up..."

Ichigo placed the bottle on top of the bedside table. "You may not care about pain, Shiro, but I'd rather my dick not get torn, thank you very much."

Shiro snorted at that and finished ridding himself of his Shihakusho and Hakama. He laid back on the bed, smirking as Ichigo fumbled with his belt and his ridiculous amount of buttons.

Once Ichigo was naked, he brought the bottle of lube to the bed.

"Relax for me," Ichigo ordered softly, voice deep with need.

Shiro groaned, "You don't gotta stretch me."

"I'm not fucking you without preparing you, Shiro."

Shiro whined. Fuck King and his stupid kind nature and caring heart and- _no._ Shiro found his cheeks heating up. _No,_ he was a Hollow. He didn't feel these things. He didn't blush as Ichigo kissed his inner thigh or come undone when caring brown eyes gazed up at him. He didn't feel mushy, he didn't have stupid things like a crush, he didn't have feelings...

Shiro gasped when he felt one of Ichigo's fingers tease his entrance. His fingers gripped the bedsheets, knuckles turning white as his nails bit into the blankets. He leaned back, eyes staring up at the ceiling. He let Ichigo take control, positioning Shiro where he needed him.

"I'm putting one finger in." Ichigo warned.

Shiro nodded, resisting the urge to snap at Ichigo for daring to think him weak enough that he needed warning first. But instead, Shiro's head felt fuzzy and warm, since Ichigo cared enough to warn him in the first place, even if he didn't need it.

Ichigo pushed one finger in, then another. He stretched Shiro while Shiro did his best to relax. If this was anyone else, Shiro would never find himself in a position like this. He was so vulnerable and whining willingly; it felt like a weakness... But with Ichigo, it was trust: something most Hollows just didn't have. Shiro trusted Ichigo. It was such a stupidly human thing, but Shiro found that he didn't mind it.

In fact, he even sort of liked the feeling. It felt good that he could trust Ichigo enough to be vulnerable around him. It felt good to know that Ichigo, his King, would never betray him.

"You alright, Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro nodded. "Hurry up, King..."

Ichigo removed his fingers and leaned back. He covered himself with lube, and Shiro watched as he slowly stroked himself. Shiro licked his lips, feeling that Hollow instinct to devour and claim Ichigo as his own. His King was a strong mate, his arms sturdy and chest strong, his body a healthy weight and much better looking now that Ichigo had a proper diet and good exercise.

Yes, his King was truly beautiful, and a powerful Shinigami. Shiro was proud to be his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo leaned in, placing soft kisses along Shiro's neck that made even the half-Hollow's heart skip a beat.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked, his breath tickling Shiro's neck.

Shiro chuckled grabbed Ichigo's hips somewhat impatiently. "Fuck me, Ichigo. And don't you dare hold back."

Ichigo chuckled in response and placed one last kiss on Shiro's lips before he positioned himself at Shiro's entrance and thrust in.

The two shared a groan and panted as they adjusted. It was a moment later when Ichigo started up a slow and steady pace. Shiro wrapped his legs around Ichigo, pulling him closer and deeper. They worked together, sharing moans of each other's names and nicknames.

"Hurry up," Shiro snapped.

Ichigo smirked against Shiro's neck and quickened his pace. Instinct took over, and his rhythm adjusted on its own.

"You can do better than that," Shiro teased.

Ichigo groaned and let loose, thrusting deeper and with more force.

Shiro felt Ichigo brush his prostate and he threw his head back. "Fuck, yes... Right there, Ichigo. Harder."

Ichigo moaned to let Shiro know he heard him. Ichigo's mind was clouded with pleasure first, and Shiro encouraged him onward.

He murmured, "That's it, King... Harder. Don't hold back with me. I can take it. Keep going, hah... yes, like that, ah..."

Ichigo groaned, nails biting into Shiro's hips. Shiro slipped out of control, letting instinct claim him. He let Ichigo lead, and together the two worked each other to climax.

Shiro moaned, climaxing as he felt Ichigo ride out his own orgasm. This was exactly the moment when everything made sense: when he was controlled by his instincts and lost in the pleasurable sensations Ichigo gave him. This made sense to Shiro: this feeling of being whole. Emotions that he couldn't comprehend drove him mad, but pleasure and mindless instinct made every kind of sense.

And by the look of bliss on Ichigo's face, Shiro knew Ichigo felt it too. It was something they both could share, and could equally understand. They made each other feel good, complete… whole.

Ichigo pulled out with a groan and dropped next to Shiro on the bed. He draped an arm around Shiro and chuckled. "I love you…" he murmured.

Shiro felt his chest tighten. A wave of emotions washed over him, none of them more understandable than the last. But he knew what possessiveness felt like, and he knew that he was protective of Ichigo too, not just because they shared the same body, but if anything happened to Ichigo, he'd personally destroy what hurt him. Maybe Shiro would never understand or grasp human emotions completely, but he knew he could say, "I love you too" without any doubts in his mind.

He didn't know if Ichigo's love was the same or completely different from his own feelings, but he did know that there was no one else who even came close to making him feel the way Ichigo made him feel. Ichigo filled the emptiness inside him.


End file.
